


Jack No

by lea_vesfalling



Category: overwatch
Genre: Also it doesn't have to be shippy, Gabe is traumatized, Jack doesn't care, M/M, This is crack, free to interpret, i guess, i mean it's not a drug but, idk - Freeform, omg, salt isn't sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_vesfalling/pseuds/lea_vesfalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LAUGHS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack No

It was early morning, dark outside, in a quiet neighborhood. Peaceful. No reason for anything to go wrong. Gabriel Reyes acknowledged this wholeheartedly as he swapped the sugar for salt. He snickered as he hid the sugar and put the salt next to the coffee maker. Damn was Jack Morrison gonna get a rude awakening when he made his coffee with salt instead of sugar. Revenge for stealing the blankets last night. The little shit.

Gabriel had just put the finishing touches on his little prank when he heard the upstairs floor creak. Snickering again, he made his own coffee and sat at their island to watch chaos unfold.

Jack came down the stairs a few minutes later, his hair messy and sticking up in places. He went over to the coffee maker, poured a cup of coffee, and plopped down next to Gabriel who passed him the sugar/salt container. Jack's pre-morning coffee personality was in stark contrast to his post-morning coffee personality. Pre-coffee Jack wasn't friendly, was territorial about his coffee, and was roughly 76% done with everything.

Gabriel watched Jack out of the corner of his eye as he made his own mug of coffee. He put about four spoonfuls of "sugar" into the cup before stirring and taking a sip. Gabriel nearly lost his shit at Jack pausing and turning his attention to his boyfriend. The death glare that was aimed at Gabriel made him snort into his coffee and slam his hands onto the counter as he laughed. When he calmed down he looked back at Jack who was calmly sipping his coffee, still staring at Reyes who stopped laughing.

"Jack, what the fuck?"


End file.
